bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock
BioShock is the "genetically enhanced" action-adventure, survival horror first-person shooter by 2K Boston/2K Australia (previously known as Irrational Games). The player is urged to turn everything into a weapon; biologically modifying your body with plasmids, hacking devices and systems, upgrading your weapons, crafting new ammo variants, and experimenting with different battle techniques is all possible. The game takes place in 1960 and is based on exploring an isolated underwater dystopian city called Rapture and surviving the mutated beings and mechanical drones within it. The architecture and society of Rapture was strongly inspired by the works of Ayn Rand, especially ''Atlas Shrugged'', while the game itself is described by the developers as a "spiritual successor" to their previous PC title System Shock 2.http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/bioshock/707256p1.html GameSpy: BioShock Preview Release BioShock was released on August 21, 2007 in North America, and on August 24th in the EU and Australia. There are two editions you can buy: Gameplay BioShock is a first-person shooter with some RPG customization elements to the game, similar to that found in its spiritual predecessor, System Shock 2. The Health/MP system functions similar to System Shock 2, Health can be replenished with First Aid Kits which the player can carry, at Health Stations, or by consuming various foods, drinks, and health items scattered around Rapture. EVE can be replenished with EVE Hypos which the can player carry, by consuming coffee, smoking, or after an aquired Tonic alchohol. The player collects weapons, health packs, and Plasmids that give the player special powers such as telekinesis or Electrobolt, while fighting off the deranged population of the underwater city of Rapture. The player at times will need to use stealth to slip by security cameras and foes, and can also hack into security stations to turn automated drones to his side. The main resources in the game are ADAM, EVE, and money. ADAM is used to purchase Plasmids from the Gatherer's Garden, EVE is used to fire plasmids and money is used for both purchasing items from vending machines and hacking. Conventional weapons can be found while playing the game. Plasmids are grouped under four trees: Weaponry, Engineering, Active, and Physical. The "Active" Plasmids are offensive weapons. The other types of plasmids are referred to as Tonics which function as passive ability-boosters. Quite a few upgrade the damage amount and type of the wrench, a number of them affect the 'hacking' minigame system and one Tonic (Natural Camouflage) causes the character to become invisible when not moving. The developers encourage players to use imagination. Plasmids are versatile; the player can utilize them and the environment to great effect. For example, if player uses Incinerate on an enemy he will seek water to quench the fire. The player can then use Electrobolt to electrocute him. In addition, the player can hack a Health Station and it will poison any enemy that tries to heal himself. Not only can Telekinesis be used to catch grenades and throw them back, one can also lift a burning object and throw it to set an enemy on fire, or even defuse and re-set traps. The user has a limited number of slots to use on different types of Plasmids, and so must decide which ones to arm themselves with and which to discard. BioShock expands beyond the normal realm of FPS games, providing the player with a U-Invent which combines bits of scrap found around Rapture to create ammo, traps, hacking devices, and even some special tonics. The player can hack safes, vending machines to lower prices and acquire additional goods, and even mechanical foes such as Security Cameras, Security Bots and Turrets. Power to the People machines allow the player to alter weapons to hold bigger magazines or augment firepower. Weapons can be loaded with three different kinds of ammo that provide an advantage against some enemies, while forming a disadvantage against others. A Research Camera allows the player to learn of enemy's weakness' and earn special tonics such as invisibility. Upon dying, the player will respawn at the nearest Vita-Chamber at no cost. Story The story of BioShock places you in the mind of Jack, a regular guy. You are on a airplane crossing the Atlantic Ocean, when suddenly the plane crashes into the sea. Your only hope for survival is a large tower on a small island near the crash site. You make your way inside and take a small submersible down to the under water city of Rapture. You must fight the inhabitants of the underwater hell in order to survive. Weapons * Wrench * Pistol * Shotgun * Crossbow * Grenade/Rocket Launcher * Machine Gun * Chemical Thrower The Research Camera is also treated as a weapon whose "ammo" is film. It must be selected from the weapons list during the game and other weapons cannot be used at the same time. Enemies Main article: Enemies Enemies include: * Splicers * Little Sisters (although you never actually fight them) * Big Daddies * Security Bots and Turrets (unless hacked) Gene Bank The Gene Bank provides you with instant genetic modifications that empower you with different abilities. Alter your genes in four different ways with Plasmids, Physical Tonics, Engineering Tonics, and Combat Tonics. Characters The main characters of the game are: * Jack * Andrew Ryan * Atlas * Frank Fontaine * Bridgette Tenenbaum Achievements and Trophies There are 50 achievements for a total of 1000 points. Ten achievements are secret. There is also a new achievement added when the game is updated through Xbox Live. This achievement is secret and is worth 100 points, taking the game to a possible total of 1100. Inspirations BioShock is heavily inspired by the works of Ayn Rand and her philosophy, Objectivism. Rapture's founder, Andrew Ryan, is named for and inspired by Rand. Atlas is obviously named for one of Rand's greatest work, Atlas Shrugged. The game could be imagined as a thought experiment, where the lofty ideals of Objectivism are practiced en masse. The problem with any philosophy is that it is practiced by people - good, evil, and all ultimately fallible people. In the end, Ryan the liberator becomes a tyrant, and Fontaine the common man empowered by "the sweat of his brow" becomes a monster. But others are able to rise to the challenge. Professor Julie Langford spent years making defoliants for the military, and in Rapture she grows a forest. Bridgette Tenenbaum is at first the slave of greed and curiosity, but ends up fighting for the salvation of those she once victimized. Ultimately, the question is left to the player—is the flaw in the philosophies, or in the men and women who hold them? Sources * Bioshockgame.com * Achievements de:BioShock Category:BioShock Wiki Category:Games